


Neo Rides Her Mare (Shower Edition)

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Faunus Jaune Arc, Futanari, Rule 63 Jaune Arc, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Joan Arc hated what she was at times. She had to hide it due to teasing and ridicule, and was afraid of bringing it up to her girlfriend, Neopolitan. However, that wasn't really a problem after Neo decided to surprise her girlfriend in the locker room showers one night...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Neo Rides Her Mare (Shower Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Had real fun with this one, as you might guess, with this being a second version of 'Neo Rides Her Mare', and this one already has a sequel in the works!

Joan sighed as she stood still under the stream of the shower head, shampooing her hair as the hot water soothed away the aches of today.

  
  


There had been two tests today, she had been called on for combat class (thankfully _not_ against Cardin), and her nightly training with Pyrrha, with her doing 'cool down' exercises so she could shower alone afterwards...mainly so Pyrrha wouldn't see the secret hanging between her legs.

  
  


There weren't often times Joan hated being a faunus, but looking down and seeing the massive horse cock attached to her, resting on equally massive balls, this was one of them.

  
  


Being a Horse Faunus, you'd think she'd get some cute ears, maybe a nice tail to brush, but _noooo,_ she just _had_ to be born with a massive horse dick!

  
  


She had always faced ridicule when someone had found out, the teasing in her hometown in particular had been horrific. She hadn't even been able to tell her girlfriend of several months yet. She wondered how Neo would take it…

  
  


She shook her head violently at the double entendre she unwittingly thought. Even _if_ a cock that was two feet long fully erect wasn't a deal breaker, her five-foot-two girlfriend wouldn't be able to fit all of it inside her...

  
  


She was so deep in thought she failed to hear footsteps heading towards her stall.

  
  


Neo Politan entered the girls showers quietly and eagerly, smiling when she saw her girlfriend of three months' clothes neatly folded on the bench in front of her locker.

  
  


She had been wanting her for a while, but the shy little thing was always so nervous. Well, she thought with a smirk, she would be _far_ less nervous after she surprised her in the shower...

  
  


She walked over to the bench and began stripping, her top and bra coming off to reveal her surprisingly plump and perky C-cup tits, then shimmying her skirt and panties off as well, revealing her slit with just a tuft of hair matching that on her head.

  
  


Walking quickly down to the only closed stall, Neo smirked, before swiftly grabbing the stall door, opening it and entering.

  
  


Joan gasped and cried out in shock as the stall door opened, turning to see the tricolor hair of her girlfriend. _"Neo?! What are you-"_ Joan trailed off as she saw Neo not paying attention, her eyes wide and directed downwards.

  
  


The shock of her girlfriend suddenly appearing out of nowhere vanished, and mortification set in as she realized what her shortstack of a girlfriend was staring at it.

  
  


With a mortified squeal, Joan's hands shot down between her thighs and covered herself the best she could, but she knew that the damage was done...that Neo had seen.

  
  


_'Well,'_ Neo thought, staring between her girlfriend's legs with awe, _'That_ _ **certainly**_ _explains why she's so shy with letting me touch her…'_ despite the shock, Neo felt herself soaking almost immediately, wetness leaking down her thighs. It was the absolute _biggest_ she had ever seen, and it wasn't even hard yet!

  
  


Suddenly her view was blocked, or was somewhat blocked, by two hands. Looking up, he stomach twisted in a way she didn't like as she saw Joan's face twisted in what could only be naked terror. She was the cause of it. She had to fix it.

  
  


Joan's eyes blurred from tears. This was it, she knew it. It was over. If she was lucky, Neo wouldn't spread what a freak she was around the school-her eyes widened as Neo stood on tiptoes and pressed their lips together, her deceptively tiny hands pulling her own away and beginning to play with her cock.

  
  


Pulling away from the kiss, Neo smiled up at her girlfriend, a gentle one that only those she cared for most were allowed to see, before looking down at the rapidly growing cock in her hands with a smirk, licking her lips. ' _Fuck, it's huge…'_ she thought, rubbing her thighs together.

  
  


Joan watched, and more importantly _felt_ Neo swiftly bring her usually ignored cock to full mast, her overly full balls suddenly screaming their discontent at being neglected and allowed to become so pent up. She shivered as Neo looked up at her, her eyes almost laughing as her lips tilted up a bit in that classic smirk of hers.

  
  


Finally fully hard, Neo released Joan's cock and hummed, the two feet of meat going from her pussy to the flat heat stopping just underneath her tits. Her smirk widened. This was going to be her greatest challenge yet.

  
  


Joan watched as Neo deftly hopped up, before grabbing her shoulders and placing her feet on the stall wall behind her, her soaking pussy hovering barely an inch above the leaking head of her cock.

  
  


Joan didn’t know whether or not to say something, to try and stop Neo from doing something that would obviously hurt-her eyes rolled back as her tip and the first few inches of her cock were enveloped in a tight, wet, _hot_ sheath.

  
  


Feeling it stop, Joan took several deep breaths and looked back down at her girlfriend, seeing a smug smirk on her face. As she she locked eyes with her, Neo slid down a little more, taking a few more inches into her.grasping pussy, stopping the moment, Joan started to close her eyes.

  
  


Looking back at Neo desperately, she received a silent giggle that made the mute’s perfectly formed tits bounce and a hand temporarily removed from her shoulder to wag its index finger in admonishment.

  
  


Joan swallowed, realizing that Neo wanted her to _watch_ as she lowered herself. Glancing down, she could see that Neo had taken about eight inches already, and was nearing her thick medial ring.

  
  


Glancing back up at Neo, she winked cheekily before _dropping_ down, Joan squeaking as her medial ring was swallowed with a _pop_ as it forced its way into Neo’s soaking core. She whined, biting her lower lip, trying to calm herself and not pop _already_. It had been _weeks_ since she had had a chance to masturbate and properly empty her balls, after all.

  
  


Neo smirked, sliding down more and more, loving the blissed out look on her girlfriend’s face as more and more of that wonderful cock was gobbled up by her needy pussy. A pleased hum exited her mouth as she was spread so wide by her girl’s cock. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to walk without a limp tomorrow, and it was going to be _glorious!_ With a victorious grin, she _shoved_ herself down, loving the pleased mewl from her now lover.

  
  


Joan whined, long and embarrassedly loud, feeling her cock being seemingly _strangled_ by Neo. After a few moments when it felt like her brain wasn’t about to melt from pleasure, her eyes snapped open and she looked down to see Neo looking at her with a smug look, a large bulge in her stomach. “ _Nuh...Neo…”_ she groaned out, balls throbbing and cock twitching. How had her small girlfriend managed to take all of her cock into her body? Her tight slit was never ending if she could take two whole feet of cock without issue?

  
  


Her shortstack of a girlfriend’s response was to kiss her quickly, before burying her face in her chest. After rubbing her face between her breasts for several moments, Neo _moved_ , bouncing hard on Joan’s cock, braced by the blonde’s shoulders and the wall behind her.

  
  


“ _AHHH!”_ Joan couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as Neo’s hips moved wildly and with power, twisting and turning, back and forth, side to side as she bounced up and down on her shaft. Her balls tensed and pulsed, the thick seed within churning, desperate to get out. “ _So good wet tight gonna cum gonna cum gonna cum!”_

  
  


Neo didn’t stop, only proceeded to pick up speed, the muted slaps as they merged being swallowed by the water of the shower. Neo couldn’t believe how good this felt! She was going to do this as often as possible with her new lover, there was no other option!

  
  


Joan threw her head back, a silent scream spilling from her lips as she tipped over the edge, her balls bursting and sending rope after rope of scorching, backed up seed into Neo’s pussy. From how tight Neo suddenly became around her, she could only assume she had cum too.

  
  


Both shuddered through their orgasms, gasping for air as they clutched at each other, Neo’s feet coming off the wall and her ankles locking around the small of Joan’s back, and Joan’s hands moving down and clutching at Neo’s rear end, her fingers digging into it.

  
  


Orgasms finally ending, Neo lifted her head up and gave Joan a sweet smile, something that if one only knew her street persona would think entirely out of place on her. Returning it, Joan leaned down to kiss her, only to blush fiercely as she saw how bloated Neo’s belly was.

  
  


Neo grinned, making a show of rubbing her rounded belly, fluttering her eyelashes at her lover before _slowly_ lifting herself off, a massive gush of cum pouring out of her pussy and spattering along the shower floor, sliding towards the drain sluggishly.

  
  


Looking down, Neo tilted her head upon seeing Joan still hard. The blonde blushed darkly and looked away. “ _I...I’m sorry, it’s been a while…”_ Joan froze as she heard a sound like chimes tinkling. Neo was _giggling_. Looking back as Neo set herself on the shower floor with shaky legs, the tricolor haired girl wagged a finger in admonishment, before lowering herself to her knees, opening her mouth, and…

  
  


Joan moaned brokenly as her lover tended to her, mouth and hands moving along her cock and balls, sending the needy mare into spirals of pleasure. She knew one thing...she would have to find _some_ way to pay back her girlfriend for being so accepting…

  
  


**A Week Later…**

  
  


Various bits of muffled conversation filled the air as the female students of Beacon talked to one another while changing or showering.

  
  


_"I'm glad you finally decided to shower with the rest of us for once, Joan!"_ Ruby called out from her shower as she rinsed the soap off her body.

  
  


_"Yeah, I mean, it's not as though you had anything to be ashamed about, with tits like those!"_ Yang added with a laugh.

  
  


_"YANG! Don't be so uncouth!"_ Weiss snapped, seething with jealousy as she looked down at her petite chest. How could that dunce of a blonde have such large breasts?

  
  


_"Sounds to me like you're jealous, Weiss!"_ Nora laughed from her stall. _"Doesn't she?"_

  
  


Rin and Blake said nothing, but Pyrrha, in the stall next to Joan's, was hearing odd noises, like gasps and moans, making her blush brightly enough that she matched her hair. _'Is Joan...is she masturbating?!'_ she asked herself, her own hand drifting between her legs and beginning to rub her wet lips…

  
  


In Joan's stall, the blonde whined through clenched teeth as she tried desperately not to be caught, looking down at her wickedly smiling girlfriend as she bounced on her throbbing dick, the bulge in her belly moving with her bounces.

  
  


Throwing her head back with a sharp gasp, Joan's knees shook as she sprayed Neo's insides with her seed, bloating her belly once again.

  
  


Waiting until Joan was well and empty, Neo pecked the blonde on the lips before hopping off, cum streaming down her inner legs.

  
  


She stood before Joan, making sure the blonde's cock was pressed between her asscheeks, rinsing herself and Joan off under the spray, smiling widely the entire time.

  
  


She knew it would be _so_ much more intense to fuck when everyone was using the showers! And with her semblance, there was no messy _"who the hell is she, and why is she riding your cock, Joan?"_ question from anyone else.

  
  


A wicked thought filled her mind as she imagined making Joan carry her around, impaled on her horsecock and walking through the school, filling her with as much cum as she possibly could, all under the cover of her semblance.

  
  


Looking back at her blushing and confused girlfriend, Neo turned and pounced. Time for more fun...this time, more publicly.


End file.
